


Decsendents

by skyfire2222



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfire2222/pseuds/skyfire2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a new year at Auradon Prep. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are happier than ever. Ben decides that more children from the Isle shall be allowed to live in Auradon. Will these new Villains succeed with their evil plan or will they realize that good is more powerful than Evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story!! I hope you enjoy it! No negative comments please.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Descendants or anything associated with it.

Descendants 

It was a new year at Auradon prep. Ben had decided ,since the first bunch had turned out great, to invite more children from the Isle of the Lost. Mal and Ben stood together waiting for Bens parents to arrive so they could tell them about inviting more children from the Isle to Auradon. Ben saw the worried look on Mal's face. "Mal" he said "It's alright. My parents will support it. I mean look how well you guys turned out." Smiling at each other Mal leaned in to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Ben Mal!" Adams voice boomed. "How nice to see you both. I hear you have some news." He said shooting a sly look at Belle his wife. "Yes we do." Ben said. "Well me and Mal decided that more children from the Isle should come to school here in Auradon." Adam and Belles faces fell. "Son." Adam began "No. I will not allow more dangerous Villans here ever!!!!" "Dad, I'm king it's my decision!" Ben said. "I am you Father!! I make the decisions, Ben!!" Adam yelled. "They almost ruined life here Ben! What if that happens again and they succeed!!" Adam yelled. At his harsh words Mal cringed and tightened her grip on Ben. Belle noticed what Mal did and told her husband "Adam stop now." But he didn't. "Ben, they could have caused the death of everyone in Auradon!!" Mal couldn't take it anymore. She whispered something into Bens ear and he nodded. "I hope your happy Father." Ben said his voice ice cold. He and Mal were about halfway down the long hall when Mal couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed into Bens chest crying. He held her tight saying over and over again "It's alright it's alright. He didn't mean it he's just angry. Really really angry."  
_________________________

"What have I done." Adam said putting his head in his hands. "Oh nothing." Belle said sarcastically to her husband. "Just hurting our son and his girlfriends feelings that's all." She said giving him a slight slap on the shoulder. "I guess I could reconsider my hasty decision." He said looking at down the hall at his son and Mal. "You should also apologize to them." Belle said sternly. "Do I have to?" he said in a whiny voice that make him sound like a child. "Yes." She said finally. "Alright I'll do it tomorrow." He finally said.  
________________________

The next day at lunch Ben was fuming with anger telling his friends exactly what had happened between him and his dad. Banging his fist against the table several times knocking food and drinks off the table and spilling them on his friends. "Whoa Ben!" Chad said grabbing his friends fist before it hit the table again. "Just calm down man." Chad told his friend. "I can't!"Ben yelled "He insulted me He insulted Mal and he never even said sorry!" Ben sat down next to Mal and put his head in his hands. Mal gently patted his back to calm him down. "What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked him. "I'm going to go through with the plan. On Friday I'll send a letter to the Isle inviting the children of Ursula, Captain Hook, Hans, and Gaston." "Gaston!?" Jay said confused "I don't think your dad will like that dude. I don't think It will be good for you either." "Well, I thought we should get be them a shot at a better life. And we have you guys. If there up to something you would probably notice since you were raised on the Isle. Am I right?" Ben said. "Good point." Evie said who just gotten to lunch after accidentally causing an explosion in the chemistry lab because she was talking to Doug instead of noticing what she was mixing together. "Don't go overboard on it like you did with us." Mal told him as they all laughed at their first memory when they all met each other on that day. BRRIIINNNGGG!!!!! The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "See you later guys."Carlos said as they all headed off to class.


	2. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain kids finding out about them going to Auradon. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new villians!!

"Urchin Darling! Come here!" Ursula called out to her son. "Yes Mother." He said when he entered the room. "I have grand news darling. You have been invited to go and live in Auradon." She told him. Urchins face fell. "Auradon! You must be joking mother. I can't go there. My place is her among the greatest people of all, Villains." He responded. "I know sweetheart, but to be a true villain you must complete a true act of villainy." She said. "Like what?" The boy asked his mother. "Like stealing the Fairy Godmothers Wand with your friends." She said a look of pure evil on her face. "What are you saying mother?" Urchin asked. "I'm saying that you, Holly Hook, Gabriel, and Hannah go and do what Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella's children never accomplished. Get that wand and we'll be free from this wretched island. And I will get revenge on Ariel and Eric for what they did to me." She told her son. "Alright mother. I'm in, and don't worry I won't go good like those bums." He said with an Evil grin spreading across his face.  
_________________________

"Holly lassy come here!" Captain James Hook called to his teenage daughter. "What's up dad." She said coming in to the room in a hot pink tank top and deep blue jeans. "Holly what have I said about this look?" He said. "It's not appropriate." She answered. "Aye! Yet you still disobey me and wear this junk." "Dad" she laughed "it's not junk it's cool." "Aye, sure it tis." He said rolling his eyes. "Anyway back to the news. You and three of your friends are going to transfer to Auradon prep." "That Place?! No way!" She told her father "That place is a torture chamber and not the good kind." "Aye it tis my dear, but Ursula wants you, her son, Hannah, and Gabriel to accept and actually get the Fairy Godmothers Wand so us villains will get our revenge on all the Kings, queens, princesses, princes, and flying little boys and their fairies." He snarled. "Ugh fine I'll go." Holly reluctantly said. "Good then."he said smiling "Be ready to leave first thing in the morning. Get ready to take back what is rightfully ours." He finished smiling Evilly.  
_________________________

"Hannah!" Hans yelled to his daughter. "Yeah Dad." She called down from her bedroom. "Get down here now!" "What do you want."she asked annoyed at her father. "Instead of going to school at Dragon Hall, you'll be going to Auradon Prep." "No I won't." She said starting back to her room. "Oh yes you will. Ursula suggested that you and the other chosen to go can get the Fairy Godmothers Wand unlike the originals." What's in it for me?" She asked. "Getting off this Island, destroying everything good and beautiful, ruling over others." Alright I'm in." She said. "Good. Now we'll get revenge on Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff for doing this to us." He said turning away. "Oh yeah, the limo will pick you up in the Morning so get packed." He said watching her walk back to her room shutting the door.  
_________________________

"Dad?" Gabe called. "What?" He answered. "This letter just came from Auradon. It says I'm invited to attend school there." Gabe said skimming through the letter. "What let me see!" "Oh yeah Ursula said her son and two others got letters and said something about stealing Fairy Godmothers Wand. I wasn't listening everything the comes outta her mouth is a bunch of crap." Gabe had to hide his laughter by pretending to cough. "So uhh you'll go get the wand, get us off this island, and we'll get revenge on that Beast for doing this to me!" He said slamming his fist down on the table spilling his wine on the floor then ordering his son to clean it up. "Don't disappoint me boy." He growled. "Don't worry dad. I'll get the job done." Gabe couldn't wait to get off this island away from his father. Because secretly he had always wanted to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not an update!

Sorry I will not be updating for a while. I'm working on a new book and the first chapter will be up by Monday the 31st. Thank you!

-Skyfire2222


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new villians have arrived! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had some writers block with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

"Come on guys the limo will be here any minute." Ben said smiling ear to ear as everyone hurried to finish the final touches on the decorations. "Ben!" Mal said coming over out of breath. "Hey Mal, Is everything alright?" He asked. "Everything's fine sweetie." She huffed. "The limo is coming though." she said pointing to the approaching vehicle. Ben eyes went wide with excitement and fear as the vehicle parked in front of them. Urchin stepped out first. Flipping his pearly white hair scowling at everyone who looked at him. Holly stepped out next. She was surprisingly wearing a modern version of what her father believed appropriate. Hannah stepped out then. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind, making all the boys stare at her. Lastly Gabe stepped out. He had his hands in his pockets and his head down. "Welcome to Auradon." Ben said a big smile on his face "We are all so happy to have you all here." Everyone but Gabe was just staring around a board expression in their face when they took notice to the purple haired girl standing next to Ben holding his arm. A grin appeared on Hannah's face. "Hey Mal, been awhile hasn't it." Mal smiled back "Yes it has." She said. "So, I see your with the King of Auradon now. Huh I believe I remember you saying something like love is stupid back on the isle. Am I right?" "That was a long time ago, Hannah." Mal said not making eye contact. "Alright." Hannah finishes. After a LONG awkward silence Ben continued "Ok, come on guys lets go to your dorms."

After they were settled into their dorms. They met in Gabe and Urchins room to discuss their plans. "Alright" Urchin began "I'm the leader of this operation, so what I say goes. Is that clear?" They all nodded because they knew Urchin would literally kill them if any of them questioned him. "Good." He grumbled. "We know where the wand is we just have to get it." he said. "Why don't we just go to the museum, get it, and leave this wretched place." Holly said. "No. We need them to trust us first. So until further notice be nice." He said spitting the last word out like he just drank rotten milk. Although angry the two girls reluctantly agreed. Gabe silently nodded as a response. "Good. Now go back to your dorms. We have school in the morning." Urchin said ordering them around like a father would his children. 

 

"Ben, what if they try to steal the wand like we did. I know they will try." Mal said worriedly pacing back and forth in her room. Her, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Jane were in Carlos and Jays room discussing the new villain kids."Mal, don't worry. We'll put extra security on the wand. Nothing we happen. Ok?" He said putting his hand on her shoulders looking her in the eye. "Ok, fine." She mumbled. He smiled at her and she playfully punched him in the arm. "Ouch." He teased. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "Ok... Moving on." Jay said. "Ok we'll just keep a close eye on them. Problem solved."Carlos said. "Carlos is right" Jane said " There isn't much more we can do." Everyone nodded in response. "See you guys at school tomorrow." They said to each other as they headed back to their dorms to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, please check out my new story rising light the fixed chapter will be up by Thursday!


	6. Holly's first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This how Holly's first day goes.

  * Holly's POV



I awoke in the morning to Hannah furiously shaking me. "Holly. Holly." She said, "Come on Pirate girl get your lazy ass up." Hannah them slapped me in the back with a pillow. "Uhhhh." I moaned. I am not a morning person. "Get up we have school. Remember?" She told me. I hate getting up early. Why does school start so friekin early. Back on the Isle I was never at school on time, sometimes I didn't even show up. I rolled out of my be fans dragged myself across the floor to where my clothes were. i grab a light blue t-shirt and black sweatpants from my drawer. I tie my black hair into a ponytail and pull on a pair of socks and sneakers. As I'm picking my backpack up Hannah walks out of the bathroom in her fancy designer clothes and screams bloody murder. I jumped up nearly hitting my head and the ceiling. "What is wrong with you." I snap at Hannah. "What are you wearing." She said. I give her a puzzled look and say, " Uhh clothes." She opens her mouth to respond but before she can I stick my hand in frount of her face and say "Don't. Just don't. We are here to get the wand and free our parents. Do not say one word about my lousy outfit." Before I head out I grab my gray sweatshirt and pull it on leaving the zipper unzipped. Once I'm out the door I run down the hall to avoid Hannah telling me to change my outfit.

I look down at my schedule to see where my first class is. It reads:

 

_Period one - Science 102_

_Period two - Math 207_

_Period three - Social Studies 209_

_Period four - Remeidial Goodness headmasters office_

_Period five - Lunch_

_Period six - Gym south gym_

_Period seven - English 112_

_Period eight - Hero studies 220_

_Period nine - Fencing north gym fittness room 2_

Ok science. I go from my dorm hall down to room 102. As I approach the class room I think to myself Act Good. Urchin had told us that if we act good we can win the Auradonians trust. Once we have their trust we strike. When we have the wand we brake the barrier and free our parents and the other villians. Once they're all free we can take over Auradon and lock up all the goodies. I smiled evily to myself.

I stopped when I was directly in front of the door. Boy was I nervous. I laid my hand in the door knob and pushed down. I slowly opened the door. Since I was early there eight people in the room. When I walked in all their heads swivels around to face me. One person caught my eye though. It was a boy with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes wearing a dark green hoodie. My eyes were immediately drawn to him. His eyes were entrancing. His face was perfect. I shook my head trying to get whatever emotion I just felt out of my system. I walked over to the teachers desk and after she didn't take notice of me I cleared my throat. She looked up and smiled. Then she said "You must be Holly. Welcome to Auradon. I'm Mrs. Charming and I'll be your Science teacher." She reached out her hand which I took. "Now, your going to sit next to Phoenix right over there." She pointing to oh no. She pointed to the boy I had stared at earlier. I gave a quick nod and walked over to my seat. I sat down and nervously took out my notebook. As o laid to on the table my elbow hit into it and knocked it to the ground. Phoenix and I both bent down to pick it up but we ended up bumping heads. "Ouch!" We said simultainiously. He laughed and said "Guess we both had the same idea." He looked up and met my eyes then smiled. "I'm Phoenix." He said. "Holly." I responded. Then I smiled at him. I REALLY smiled. My first genuine smile ever. 

Towards the end of class Mrs. Charming let us talk for the rest of class. Phoenix turned to me and said "Hey what do you have next period?" After looking at my schedule I told him math. His green eyes sparked to life and a smile spread across his face. "Me to! If you want we can sit together. Mr. Dilly doesn't care where anyone sits." "That be great." I said smiling at him. "I have social studies third period, then RG, lunch, gym, English, Hero Studies, then Fencing." I said reading through my schedule. His mouth dropped open. "I literally have everything with you, except RG." He said practically jumping out of his seat. The bell rang and together we headed out the door to our next class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little corny hopefully next chap will be better


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

I am going to redo this story it will have a new name but will be the same plot line.


End file.
